Ghost of a Chance
by Zoun
Summary: Danny has been kept and captured of Guys in White for a few years now and has given up hope of ever being free for while now. He does not seem to have the will to live anymore. Til something new catches the eye of the GIW, he does not understand why he feels the need to care again when they show up but he does. And this may lead to a new life or to his final end. Find out
1. Chapter 1

"Nazza!" The figure shouts as they fall out of the portal. Landing right on top of trash in a small alleyway. Cats dispersed the second that the body hit the piles of old food and waste that were flooding out of the dumpsters. They then got up and brushed off dirt and grime that attached itself to their cloak and looked around at the place that they landed.

It seems that the location that they were in was secluded enough for them but lacked in where they really wanted to be. Yes they knew they messed up, and now they are stuck there till they could find another way home, but for now it was at least away from the people that made them mad and they didn't have to deal with that for the time being.

Now all that was left to do for the day was a little research on where they were and maybe a place to relax for a bit. They breathe in the smoggy air and takes off the hood of their cloak to reveal long gray hair and a young female face and green eyes that had a bit of a glow to them.

With the reveal of her face, she turns to one of the cats that stayed to see what had fallen into their trash. She smiles down at it bows and opens her mouth to great it. Only to be stopped by a zapping noise at the opposite end of the dark alleyway she was in. The cat bolts from the scene as the yelling from the end of the alley. The girl looks up to see a man in a White Suit in a defensive pose point a strange weapon at her. Another man comes running up behind him with and even bigger weapon and is shouting at her.

With how the atmosphere changed so drastically from calm to intense caught the girl off guard and she stood there frozen in shock. What did she do? Was greeting the creature bad? Why were they upset? Why were they pointing the weapon at her?

Before she could say anything the two new people attacked. The one that was there first shouted something and the one with the bigger weapon aimed and fired a net towards her. The second the net hit her is when she ducked under it and swept it away from her with a stick she found within her reach. But that didn't stop there, the men that shot at her run up to her with another device. This one shot some kind of green light that hit her in the back. She falls to the ground and hit with another net. With so much pain she blacks out.

When she wakes she finds herself in a lab, strapped to a table. She looks around to find that there is another table in the far corner, she sees that someone else on the table strapped down. He was tightly bound with twice the straps she had and his table was propped up to where she was just hanging there. What she could see under the restraints he was wearing little to nothing, just some black shorts, and you could see all kinds of scars littering his chest and shoulders. The inside of his arms was peppered with dots, 'must be from needles.' His hair covered his face so she couldn't see that very well. She wiggles a little to get a better look at him. This causes a little noise, and the person who is strapped to the other table snaps their head up and looks her straight in the eye. This makes her still again and the look in his eyes makes her sad.

His eyes that could have had hope, laughter or even a little bit of life now had nothing but torture, death, and no spark at all to them. His hair got in the way when he shifted a little more to look at her. And she then saw marks on his neck, something like hands that wrapped around it at some point. He takes a breath and seems to want to say something when a door opens. She can't see who it is since the door was out of her perspective.

She looked back at the guy from before and he looked somehow paler than what he was seconds before. This stressed her out and she started to wiggle in the restraints. Wanting to move and look at what he was worried about.

Whoever stepped in and headed towards the guy seemed to only upset him a little more. He didn't move, just stared off into space, maybe avoiding eye contact with whoever came in. This new person stops their approach to the guy and looked at her. He was another man in white, but he had a lab coat and goggles on. Seeing that she was awake seemed to surprise him and he looked down at clipboard that was in his hand and then back at her. Then he hummed to himself wrote something down and left out the door.

'Why did he come in here?', The girl thought. Her answer came minutes later as the sound of the door opened again and a few more people come in. They were all dressed the same as the last guy. Two more lab coats came to her table while one went to the table with the guy hanging in the other straps. They talk to another as they look at the girl, clipboard in their hands. One went to get a closer look at the girl, getting as close to her with only inches between the goggles and her nose.

The girl tries to move away from the face but can not do so with straps around her neck and head. The person that was not in her face came closer to her side. She could feel something poking at her so much. Which prompted her to wiggle in an effort to get away. She was only able to just struggle within the restraints, making noises that caught the attention of the other lab coat, and the strapped guy. There is silence and then the other lab coat joins the others.

'Bad idea to move. Stop poking me', The girl thought as the lab coats surrounded her. She opens her mouth to speak to them but nothing came out but a scratch. The one that came over just poked her with something sharp. This provoked her to wiggle even more now. The lab coats to step back and yell out something. Seconds later the suits came through the door and with guns pointed straight at her. She stopped wiggling and just looked around at the men in white surround her. 'Why were they doing this? Why won't they let her go? What's going on? Why does my side hurt now?', She thought. Tears started to form in her eyes and everything got blurry. Then she opened up her mouth and let out an ear-piercing screech. The guys in white didn't seem to like that and hit her hair in the face. Which knocked her out.

When she woke it was in a different room. This one was surrounded by cement walls with no windows, the floor had a drain in the center. The door that was on the other side of the room, made of metal and had a small window that looked to be just out of her reach to look out of.

She sits up slowly, making sure not to aggravate her side. Then she looks at her body to see what they had done to her. What she found she didn't like. Whoever they have stripped her of everything she had and left her in nothing but her underwear. She screeched and looked for her other items. That cloak was something her brothers gave her and the bag was all she had from home! She was mad and ran to the door and started to hitting it and screaming at the top of her lungs.

The banging and screeches could be heard throughout the halls. It didn't take long for the white suits to appear with a weapon at the door. She stepped back immediately with tears in her eyes and start screeching at him. He only grunts and points the gun at her, he steps forward and it makes her step back forcing her into the corner that she was in before. As she forces her back two other suits come in with the guys from before and through him to the ground and leave with the one with the gun. She goes to stop them from closing the door but was too slow. The door closed with a heavy clank, leaving her and the strapping guy in the room alone.

She huffed at the door, as if that would do anything, and turned towards the new body in the room. Looking down at him as he just lays there passed out face down on the floor. That couldn't be good for him. She goes up to him and slowly moves him to lay on his back then slide him closer to the wall that is away from the door. With a few grunts and tugs, she had him laying on his back with his head in her lap. She would have to wait for him to wake if she was going to get any information so just sat there with his head in her lap, and started to run her hands through his hair. Getting the knots out slowly and if they were too bad she would pick it out slowly so that she wouldn't hurt him.

While she waited for him to wake she looked at his body. It was covered with scars and bruises. There were some that were long with poor stitching, small ones that mostly covered his lower belly and wrists, and in the bend of his arm, there were red marks lettering the soft skin. 'What happened to him? Why were they doing this to him?' She thought. Looking back at his face she saw that there were purple bags and his eyes. She wanted to wake him earlier but he just looked so tired, she will just wait til he wakes on his own. While she waits for him she settles down and goes to sleep as well.

When she wakes she finds herself slumped over the guy still. He was still asleep but it seems that he had moved a little in his sleep. He was now on his side with one of his arm wrapped around her legs, keeping her in place. His head was closer to her stomach than before as if trying to get more warmth from her body. With how close they were she could feel a very slow and almost nonexistent heart best pulse at her knees. If it were not for the tight hold on her legs she would not have thought he was still alive. As she waited for him to wake she went back to petting his hair. This seems to make him stir a little in his sleep and he rubbed his face into stomach making her giggle. Waking him a little more and bringing him to the world. She knew his was awake now and within seconds he bolted up and out of her lap in a snap.

She waved to him with a smile so as to seem as harmless as possible. He was saying something but she didn't understand a word he was saying. It seems like he was apologizing for something. Shaking her head she points to herself and makes small bark as to say she didn't understand him. He gives up on the apology and goes to sit near her.

Now that he was awake she could do something that should have been done a long time ago. She holds out her hand to him. He takes it thinking it was going to be a simple handshake, but as soon as the clasp hands light appears from the center of it. The guy tensed in surprise and didn't move out of shock. She then bumped his head with hers. It was strange to him but this was the only way that she knew to get some information and how to speak with to him.

He seemed to come out of his shock too soon and pushed away from her. The surprise of being pushed made her yelp and fall back. She sat up again to see that he was in the morning and standing away from her.

She then got up and held her hands up defensively in front of her. And finally spoke the first words in his language,"Sorry, I was in need to understand what you were saying. And only way was to do that."

The guy just yelled back at her," How the fuck does headbutt me help understand what I'm saying?!'"

She shrinks closer to the ground and starts to shake in fear, he was angry with her now. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She backs slowly with a slight tremble into the other corner.

The room goes back to being quiet and as the calm down in their own corners. She had her head on her knees. The first to say or do anything was the guy. He seemed to realize that what she did was not harmful to him so he slowly approached her again. She looked up at him when he was a just a few feet away from here. He sat down beside her and said," I shouldn't have yelled at you...just caught me off guard…" He then took a breath and asked, "So...I'm Danny. What's yours?

She sat there, not looking at him for a while and just sat there, till she turned to him slowly with big puppy eyes and said in a small voice, "I think the easiest way to say in is … Zoun."


	2. Chapter 2

I want to let you guys know that I am sorry for the delay for this new chapter. I hope that you guys like it so far, even though this is only just the second chapter. I would like you to also know that I am thinking of revamping this later on if I can. I'm thinking of maybe posting this at first like a draft and making a better and improved version down the road.

And now I have to add the Disclaimer: Anyways you guys should already know that I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. They belong to their respected companies and creators, thank you.

Chapter two

Hours later Zoun and Danny are still in the cell talking. She explains to the best of her ability of why she is there. And he does the same.

"So the reason you are here is because you were mad at one of your siblings for being overly protective of you and treating you like a kid?" Danny summed up what she told him. Her English was choppy from the lack of connection she had with him earlier, she was barely lucky to do the trick in the first place.

Danny looks at her for a bit then looks at the door on the other side of the cell and opens his mouth to tell her, " Well now that you shared with me I guess I should tell you a little about myself huh?" He looks at her to see if she really wanted to hear such a shitty story.

Zoun is looking at the metal door. Her eyes shine a little as if she was going to cry. But she just shuts them for a second, takes in a deep breath and looks at him. In a little voice she says, "Yes. It would be nice to get to know you. You act nice, like brother does." Her voice is so small and she seems a little scared.

He smiles in an attempt to comfort her somehow. He then takes a deep breath and goes into explaining about the day he was captured.

He was walking home with his friends beside him. Summer was about to end and the three of them would be going separate ways till winter break. Tucker, his tech nerd of a friend would be going off to fancy college somewhere in the west coast, to get a degree in computer programming. Sam would be leaving too, she was going to the UK for some type of women's only college.

And he was going to… well at the time Danny really didn't know what he was going to do. There was the thought of going to a tech college for a bit and work his way into working for NASA. Or maybe working with his mom and dad with more inventions, maybe even see if he could improve on the ones that they already had. But for now he was thinking of taking a break and traveling around the country. It was time to explore, he heard something about heroes in other parts of the US and he was thinking. To bad that didn't happen as planned.

Things seemed to only crumble at around the end of that one summer. He was thinking that it started the day after his sister, Jazz, went back to college; planning on getting her Doctorate in child therapy. Their parents were sad about her going away but they would not stand in her way.

A week after she leaves their parents started to argue with him. Of course every family had small fights here and there, but for some reason it felt like that the fights between them only got worse when Jazz left. And the fights would mostly be about the ghosts. How he could not seem to get them under control, or the damage that would be done to the town would mainly his fault and that he should be better at not leaving such a mess after so much time fighting.

And then his friends were acting differently as well. Both distance themselves from him, they would either be getting ready for college or had to be somewhere else and couldn't hang out with him that day. He found a month later that they were together and didn't want to tell him about it. They thought he was going to be upset with them because Sam was once his girlfriend and that he would be upset about that. But that was not really it, he was mad that they thought of him to be so shallow when they should have known better than that. And so led the biggest fight between the once close friends.

He then leaves the two and heads into the city, thinking that patrol would cool him down. So he flew around the park, where most of the ghosts like to start trouble but only found it to be quiet. Danny then lands near the fountain that was at the center of the park and sat at the edge, listening to the sound of the water. He doubted that Desiree would be near the fountain that day probably with Ember or Kitty today. And so Danny just sits there for a while thinking of what he would do for the rest of the summer. So he sat there and then reminded himself of the plan to travel around the country. That thought struck him and so he goes up and flew back home to pack for the trip.

When he was home he grabbed some clothes, toothbrush, and just a few more necessities around that was around his room before he left. Danny's parents were busy working on something down in the lab and he didn't want to interrupt them so he left a note on the fridge and left out the door.

First he traveled to the south, planning to head to Florida and hang around there for a bit before maybe west to California. Danny wanted to start with Florida for many reasons, but one would be the beach, thinking of maybe having a little fun down there then heading up the coast to see if he could find anything about the rumors.

He was in Florida for about a month when tragedy found him. He was walking into his hotel room after taking a long shower to find he had missed calls, and one voicemail. They were all unknown so he didn't really care about them. That is, until he listened to the voicemail. It was Jazz, calling to tell him that something was going wrong in town. That all she knew was that mom and dad had called her to find Danny and for her to not come home. It seemed strange for that to happen. So he shrugged it off, lay on the bed and turns on the hotel TV. He flipped through the channels till he found a news station.

For a while the news just turned to just white noise to his ears till the Breaking news popped in the up in the middle of the weather forecast. A news anchor that was shouting into the mic interrupted it. Behind her buildings were in flames, and were unnaturally green. People behind her were screaming and running in fear. Then the sounds of rumbling could be heard. The anchor looked behind her and then suddenly the whole screen went white. With no activity coming to the camera it switched to a news anchor that was in a desk. Danny didn't stay for the rest of the news as he shot out of the hotel room and into the night, heading back to Amity Park.

It took him less than a day to get to the outer edge of the town. And from there Danny could already see the damage and destruction. He doesn't roam around the city for long and heads to where he thought home would be. It takes him a second to find the place. Under all the debris he saw what looked like a piece of telescope leaning on a wall. He landed near it and looked around.

Danny just stood there, surrounded by the destroyed wall, and looked around him. Finally taking in what was left of his hometown. Where his house once lived in was now just a brick wall crumbling and breaking at the slighted breeze. The air smelt of smoke and ash, and lingered there. The atmosphere gloomy still had a green in the sky, with hints of gray and black as smoke still came up from old fires.

He didn't know what to do now, all he thought about before was getting there; not thinking ahead on what to do if the was what he would see. Danny stood there just looking around, and then he picked up his phone and dialed his sister's number. The line was dead, that made his heart drop. He then called his mother; the same thing happened. Then he called Sam; nothing, tucker; something.

No one was picking up, all their phones were not working.

Danny didn't notice when or how he got on his knees, or how long he had been crying there on the ground. He just remembers after coming to, his throat was burning, and his face was wet. The sky had changed too when he came back to his scenes. There were now oranges and pinks on the horizon, mixing into the green and gray. And that was the last of what he seen of his town before something hit him on the back of his head and blackness surrounded him.

When he woke up again he was surrounded by figures in white and strapped to a table. The GIW had tortured him with experiences and abuse. Giving excuses of wanting to study the reaction of a ghost, how they perceived pain and if emotions were possible for something dead. They would also cut him up to see how fast he could heal, drain him of energy and blood to keep him lethargic and sometimes starve him to see how long he would last without it.

He fought back for a few days, but soon gave up after thinking. What was he fighting for? No one he loved or even knew was dead. So what was the point? So it didn't take him long to give up; just another thing for the GIW to throw around.

And that's where he was, sitting with Zoun telling her about this


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter 3. Thank you guys for the follows it flattered me to now end to see almost 30 followers for this fic and hopefully I will upload more in the future. Thanks for favorits too. Anyways…

As you know Danny Phantom and Young Justice do not belong to me and to there respected owners.

Oh and there are more comments at the bottom of the chapter.

For a long time they just sat there. At some point they started to talk again.

Zoun opening up with a simple question, "Why did white coats capture us, did we do bad thing?" She asked. She curled her legs under her and looked at Danny. He looked up at her from his spot where he was laying on the floor. His face showed bits of emotion that were a cross between sad and tired.

He took in a deep breath, looked away from her and said to her. "Well you almost got their name correct. Those men are known as the Guys In White. In this world they are a government agency that hunt and experiment on ghosts."

They sat there in silence for a bit. Danny turned his head back to Zoun to see why she was quiet again till he bursting out laughing at the sight of her facial expression. Her face was scrunched up in concentration with her lips in a pout. When she heard him laugh she came back from deep within her thoughts and asked him, "What is ghost? What is government?"

He spoke again when he calmed down, " You don't know what you are? Don't you have something like us where you come from?" Danny rolled to his side, to look at her better. "You know, things that are dead, and hunt people, places, or things. They are spirit that didn't cross over into the afterlife…" He looked at her for a moment and saw that the confused look on her face did not go away at the explanation. " Oh and the government. That is just the system of policy or rules that the state in forces …", he trails off when seeing that she was getting a little bit more confused when he tried to explain what government was. So he stopped there and told her. "You know this is really hard to explain to someone who clearly has know idea where they are and can barely understand what I'm saying. Let's just worry about what is going to happen when they come back to get us."

She pouts a bit, but nods her agreement and then lays down beside him. There is a bit of space between them, which Zoun uses to draw invisible shapes on the ground. Her pointy nail scrapes the cement floor lightly. If Danny could see what she was drawing he would see the shape of her staff and her memory of the fine detail that was carved into the whole thing. Like the neck and how it started with a simple curved design and then had a few names connecting and swerving down to the middle, where the curves and swirls finally ended. And where they ended something new started. Unknown beasts wrapped around till a few inches from the bottom of the staff. Where the end was wrapped in cloth to try and balance with the top of the staff. And right at the end was a very pointed end. The point made from an unknown crystal to this world.

After that she started to draw the head peace of the staff. With its unique shape, the twist around itself and curling out at the ends. The middle of it bloomed out as if a ball of energy once was there and only left its shape as a reminder. Crystals were wrapped into in the curled ends.

And out of everything on that staff, her favorite thing was the ribbon that wrapped under the head. It was a gift from her eldest brother. -

Clank!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound on the other side of the door. She was going to check it out but Danny stopped her with a hand on her wrist. She looked at him and he whispered, " Stay down." Zoun did as she was told but not without giving Danny a questioning look.

They were laying in a corner with Zoun closest to the wall. Danny was faced away from the door and could only guess who was walking into the cell. He still had his hand wrapped around her wrist and slightly tightened his grip involuntarily. Bringing her to tug to remind him. Zoun then looked over his head to see the new person. She didn't recognize this one. And he was different than the few before him.

"Well Daniel. I see that you like your new friend." The man says, his smile creeping Zoun out. But the pain in her wrist quickly diverts the fear. Danny must have forgotten that he still had Zoun's wrist in his grasp. And she yelps in pain, sounding more like a chirp. He let's go immediately with an apology. Danny moves to a sitting position, but making sure that he was still between Zoun and the new guy.

"What do you want now Fruitloop?" Danny said to the man. Zoun looked up from where she lay. Staying down as she thought was what Danny wanted. And all she could see was his back. The man from before blocked by Danny.

" I thought you grew up from name calling by now," the man said. 'Fruitloop was not his name? Why is Danny not calling him by his name?' Zoun thought. " Any whom, I came here to see the new subject that was captured today. And the men told me that they threw it in here with you." This made the muscles, what you could see move under the thin skin, tense up on Danny's back. Zoun's eyes were focused on Danny's scared and skinny back till she saw movement. This was just the man looking around Danny to see her. And now that she had her focus on him she could see what he looked like.

He was different than the men before. With his suite, black and seemed to be made with a better quality material. And instead of a tie there was a bow that was as red as a ruby. But what really caught her eye was his hair and eyes. Because his eyes were a cold and intense light blue that almost glowed to her. And his hair, it was almost as gray as hers only his was lighter. 'Is he related to me?' She thought.

For a second they just stared at each other. It may have been just seconds but it felt long. And it quickly made Zoun uncomfortable that she closed her eyes and curled into herself to avoid his gaze. This only made the man chuckle. "It seems as though she has come to like you little badger." He the looks back to Danny, "Now then I have come here to give you a choice Daniel. You can choose to live with me as my protégé, like you should have a long time ago, or suffer in the hands of the GIW like you have been for the past two years now."

There was a long pause; Danny didn't seem to want to answer him. So the silence just stayed between them. That is until there was a sudden sneeze from Zoun. The sound made both men jump and draw their attention to her. She mumbles an apology then wiggled a little closer to Danny. Danny looked down at her then at the man. Something in his eyes flashed as he looked back at the man. He then said in a flat voice, "No. I'm not going anywhere with you Vlad. Ever."

'Vlad?' Zoun thought. 'Is that his name?' She opened her eyes to them staring down at her. And Then Vlad broke the silence as he introduced himself to Zoun. Vlad's smile only made her uncomfortable. He knelt down in front of her. "Well hello there little one, What shall you say your name be?" Danny moves to get between them again only for an agent to come out of nowhere and stop him with a staff of some kind. Zoun looks from Danny to Vlad. She doesn't answer him right away, as she tried to understand what he just said.

So she gives him a questioning look and says, " Say name?"

Vlad mirrors her facial expression but looks at Danny as if he had his answer. "Does she not know her own name Daniel?"

"Her name is Zoun, and she has a problem understanding English." Danny replied. He moves slightly towards them only to be stopped suddenly with a shout of pain and a loud zapping sound. Danny falls face down to the floor with a few more agents running in to assess the composition. Zoun yeeping noise out surprise and tries to move to Danny's side. Only to be stopped by Vlad halting her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now Daniel. I wouldn't be so brave if I were you. Now be have like a good little badger and set a good example for this …" Vlad stands up and let's go of Zoun's shoulder to then turn and look down at Danny. Whom was being held down on the floor by a boot on his back. And then looked back at Zoun. " young one. Wouldn't want her to get hurt for miss behavior would we?" Zoun shrunk back from his gaze. But she didn't have to wait for him to turn his attention back to Danny. He then looked away and headed for the door with his hands folded behind him. He stands right outside and the agents follow behind. The last thing she sees before the do or closes is the scary face of vlad looking at Danny as he smiled.

The door slammed shut with a loud clink. She waited a few seconds to see if anything else would happen to the door. But when nothing happened she bolted to Danny's side. He was breathing but it came out kinda pained. Zoun looked at his back, where the staff hit him. And on his left shoulder was a new wound.

Unlike anything she has seen before, the blast mark did not have a simple red look to it like it should, there was a green mixed with the mark. From the center of the blast you could see the dark red spider like mar as it reaches out with green intertwining with the branched out blast.

Zoun reached out and touched the burn, making danny hiss in pain. She snatched her hand back and whispered, "Sorry", but she did not take her eyes off it. She felt so bad, he was in pain and she couldn't do anything to help him.

Her vision blurred so she blinked away the issue to only find that tears were running down her cheeks. Zoun wiped at her eyes to make them stop but it didn't seem to help. So she just barred her head in her hands and bowed her head over Danny, muffling her crying. One tear fell past her hands and onto his shoulder. And the new burn mark seemed to change a little. The pain eased a little for Danny and it seemed to lose some of the red to it.

This made it help Danny breath a little better and he moved a little. Zoun's looked up from her hands to look at him. Her eye going straight to his back, she saw the difference in the burn mark. She didn't understand. 'It was bigger and redder than that before.' She blinked, and a tear fell on his back again. And this time she saw something interesting. As soon as the tear hit the burn changed. The spot that it hit made the green vines that intertwined in the red turn into a light blue and slowly shrunk away with the red turn slowly to a pink.

Zoun looked at the spot in shock. 'Did my tears heal him?' She thought to herself. She looked down at her hands, covered in her tears, and back down at her hurt friend. She then took a deep breath and prepared to try something. Then she hovered her hands over his burn mark and with an apology slip from her lips she puts her hands over the burn. And this didn't go without Danny protesting. He tried to move away from under her hands.

"No move," Zoun said lowly to him ", help you heal with tears."

He moved a little more under her hands and grunted out some odd reply.

Thanks for the wait for the next chapter, like many ff authors I am in school and have to do work over this. But I will do my best to upload as often as I can.

By the way it would mean a lot if I could get some kind of review or comment from yall. Maybe tell me what yall think so far on the story and where you think it is going. It may be cool to even start a conversation about the story. Just don't be rude to each other.

Oh and thanks astrovagant for your input and I will do my best to fix that in the future.


End file.
